1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a Micro-SD device which can be used as an external storage device, more particularly, a Micro-SD device loaded with a smart card including a smart card interface that can be issued in bulk and in a card type.
2. Description of the Relevant Art
In general, a Secure Digital (“SD”) memory card is connected to a host terminal, for example, a portable global positioning system (“GPS”) device, a moving picture experts group layer-3 audio (“MP3”) player, a cellular phone, a digital camera, a notebook computer and a personal computer (“PC”), etc. and provides memory function to the host terminal through the SD interface. Particularly, a micro-memory card providing memory function to a cellular phone is called a Micro-SD card.
Recently, a SD memory card with smart card function has been developed. A smart card is equipped with an integrated circuit (“IC”) chip having a microprocessor, an operating system, a security module, and a memory, etc. to provide storage, arithmetic and security function, etc. In this reason, it is less forgeable than a magnetic card, and it has an enlarged storage space and high security function, and it can be equipped with variety applications, so it is widely used in the field of finance, communication, education, administration, and transportation, etc.
Meanwhile, a SD memory card with smart card function requires an issuance process including initialization and input of user information. However, a traditional SD memory card with smart card function does not follow the International Organization for Standardization (“ISO”) 7810 standard, so it cannot be issued by a universal card-issuing device which can automatically issue a plastic card such as a credit card, but is issued one by one manually which is inconvenient and decreases productivity. If it is issued in bulk in a card type or form, it takes just a few seconds, while by manual it takes several minutes. Further, because human mistakes can be included during the process, the manual issuance does not ensure accurate process.